


det betyr jo alltid noe, det gjør jo det

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, First Meetings, M/M, epleplukking
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Han står oppgitt ute på den overgrodde plenen og ser på epletrærne. De er gamle og krokete, har altfor mange greiner, de henger for tett sammen under den tette trekronen, tynget av røde epler tett i tett, de skulle vært tynnet, sa naboen, og treet skulle vært beskåret, han sa det et par uker etter at han beskar sine egne trær. “Men det er for sent nå, sevjen stiger, treet kommer til å blø i hjel. Du får ta det neste år i stedet”, hadde han sagt, mens han klappet ham faderlig på skulderen.Han ser på epletrærne med den modne frukten, en mengde epler har falt ned i natt, mange flere enn i går, han burde plukke dem nå, han burde absolutt det. Men hva skal han med dem, lurer han på, en fortvilende klump i magen spør ham om svaret på det, for han aner ikke, å bruke en kilo epler er greit, kanskje to, han kan vel bake to eplekaker, men alt dette, det må være hundrevis av kilo, hva faen bruker folk dette til?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "75 dates in the Skam universe" collection, organized by @theskamlibrary on tumblr. My prompt was "#23 apple/berry picking". I initially planned to write in English, if not just to be polite to the organizers and the fandom, but my head disagreed and insisted that this had to be in Norwegian, maybe because my bad consciousness about my own apple trees was too close and I couldn't create the right mood and feel in English. 
> 
> So, #sorrynotsorry, here it comes in Norwegian. I may translate it later, but it will probably not happen soon, since I am busy writing another story ("Life is good and other lies" - in English). They do have apple trees in the garden there as well, but the fruit is far from ripe yet.
> 
> Update 2019-09-05: It is now translated! See <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526761/chapters/48719783>

Faen.

Han står oppgitt ute på den overgrodde plenen og ser på epletrærne. De er gamle og krokete, har altfor mange greiner, de henger for tett sammen under den tette trekronen, tynget av røde epler tett i tett, de skulle vært tynnet, sa naboen, og treet skulle vært beskåret, han sa det et par uker etter at han beskar sine egne trær. “Men det er for sent nå, sevjen stiger, treet kommer til å blø i hjel. Du får ta det neste år i stedet”, hadde han sagt, mens han klappet ham faderlig på skulderen.

Det er vel det nærmeste han har en far for tiden, i hvert fall fysisk. Faren dro for mange år siden, dro fra dem, orket ikke mer. Det er ham og moren her nå, søsteren er i utlandet et sted, studerer noe, har sikkert mye fritid til å henge med de pene vennene sine. De får julekort fra dem, og en gave, han har fått gavekort på epost de siste årene, “så slipper jeg bruke pengene på porto”. Whatever.

Morgenen er varm, sommeren har holdt lenge i år, selv om den for lengst er på vei over i høst. Det lange gresset er vått av dugg, om noen timer vil en klam fuktighet ligge over hagen, nå gir fukten ham bare mørke flekker nederst på de lyse jeansene når han tråkker gjennom de små dråpene som henger på gresstråene. Hagen brer seg rundt det gamle trehuset, et av de eldste her, en typisk villa, to etasjer, loft, en kald kjeller, lyseblå med hvite vindskier, mange sier den minner om Villa Villekulla, bare ikke de samme fargene.

Han ser på epletrærne med den modne frukten, en mengde epler har falt ned i natt, mange flere enn i går, han burde plukke dem nå, han burde absolutt det. Men hva skal han med dem, lurer han på, en fortvilende klump i magen spør ham om svaret på det, for han aner ikke, å bruke en kilo epler er greit, kanskje to, han kan vel bake to eplekaker, men alt dette, det må være hundrevis av kilo, hva faen bruker folk dette til? 

Han plukker opp et eple fra bakken, studerer det, fastslår at det ikke har brune råteflekker eller hull etter insekter, før han tar en bit. Den søte smaken eksploderer i munnen, kjøttet er hvitt med et lag i rosa mellom det røde skallet og det hvite. Han sukker og plukker opp noen epler til, han kan legge noen i en skål på kjøkkenet, og ta med noen på skolen. Kanskje han kan ta med noen ekstra, dele med vennene. Med et sukk kommer han på at venner, det var noe han hadde på videregående, ikke nå lenger. De har flyttet, er spredd for alle vinder.

Likevel fyller han epler i t-skjorten sin, han holder i kanten nederst og former en sekk av den. Han kan jo ha dem med seg, så slipper han smøre matpakke, epler er jo sunt. Og kanskje han kan bake eplekake i kveld, selv om han vet tanken er fåfengt, det kommer ikke til å bli tid til det. 

Faen.

Et blikk på håndleddet forteller ham at klokken har blitt for mye, han må skynde seg for å rekke forelesing. Han småløper gjennom det lange gresset, han må klippe det, må kutte ned på buskene ved trappen, snart faller løvet av, han må rake det opp, malingen på husveggen flasset, det burde vært malt i fjor, det sa naboen også, og alle sneglene i hagen, de sprer seg til naboene, de sendte ham misbilligende blikk mens de satte opp små gjerder av knuste fliser i tomtegrensen som for å holde sneglene ute av sin egen hage. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk for å få bort tankene, før han løper inn og flytter eplene fra t-skjorten over i en caps i gangen og slenger noen i sekken, roper et raskt “hadet” inn gangen uten å vente på svar, så slenger han seg på sykkelen og tråkker fort mot Blindern.

Han har forelesninger hele dagen, først klokken fire kan han sette seg ned med oppgaven han skal levere om tre dager. Det er for lite tid til alt sammen nå, med moren, med skolen, med huset, hagen. Han sover dårlig, øynene kjennes som sandpapir når han våkner, når han er på forelesning, når han drar hjemover, og kroppen er tung, som om alt den drømmer om er å synke ned i sengen og trekke dynen over seg. Helt til han faktisk gjør det, da er det som om øynene tvinges opp tvert han lukker dem og alt kroppen vil er å vri seg mest mulig.

Med et sukk fumler han nede i sekken etter et eple, og banner lavt når hånden blir klissete av søte dråper. Han tømmer oppgitt sekken for innhold, heldigvis er det bare en perm som har laget hakk i eplet, ingen bøker er ødelagt, ikke PCen. Irritert setter han tennene i eplet og kjenner den søte juicen renne nedover haken. Forbanna søleeple.

Han går innom butikken på vei hjem, kjøper brød, melk, pålegg, grønnsaker, pasta, et par Fjordlandmiddager til moren hvis hun blir sulten, han passer på å velge noen han liker selv i tilfelle hun ikke vil ha dem. Noen ganger vil hun bare spise brødskiver. Mens han strever med å låse opp sykkelen uten å miste bæreposen med mat ser han et oppslag på tavlen over sykkelstativet. _“Har du en gammel eplehage? Vi vil gjerne ha eplene.”_ På impuls tar han med seg en lapp med nummeret, kan jo være kjekt å ha, i verste fall får han ikke svar, eller de vil ikke ha eplene.

Han finner lappen i bukselommen når han vrenger den før han skal vaske klær, han glemte den før det. Han trekker på skuldrene, kan vel like godt sende en melding nå, kan han ikke? _“Hei, har noen epletrær som flommer over av epler nå. På Grefsen.” _

Han får svar nesten med en gang. _“Flott. Kan jeg komme i morgen?”_

Han sukker. Han har forelesning klokken ni og er opptatt hele dagen, men han kan jo foreslå før det og se om vedkommende er seriøs og faktisk dukker opp. _“Kan du komme før halv ni i morgen tidlig?”_

Irritert konstaterer han at svaret ikke kommer like raskt denne gangen, han har vel skremt vekk vedkommende, tenker han, søker åndsfraværende etter nummeret på 1881 mens han venter, men det er ikke listet der. Han går og legger seg, forsøker lure øynene til å ikke holde seg åpne, kroppen til å slappe av.

For første gang på flere uker sover han faktisk hele natten. Litt overrasket fastslår han at klokken er over halv åtte når han våkner, først etter flere øyeblikk innser han at det ikke er alarmen han våkner av, men en insisterende ringing på ringeklokken.

Faen.

Han snubler ut av rommet mens han trekker på seg en joggebukse, vil ikke at moren skal våkne og bli stresset, men hun sover som regel tungt på denne tiden. Han løper ned trappen og holder på å snuble i filleryen ved bunnen av den, men tar seg så vidt inn ved å kaste seg tungt mot døren.

På trappen står en åpenbaring. En høy, blond mann, rufsete hår under svart caps, hvit t-skjorte, khaki-shorts. Han har en stabel store plastkurver ved siden av seg. Når han åpner døren skvetter mannen til. Øynene hans hans farer fra et utålmodig blikk opp mot vinduene i andre etasje til å kikke granskende på ham, det farer raskt ned og opp over ham før det stopper på ansiktet hans.

Øynene er blå. Glitrende, gnistrende, lysende blå. De ser på ham, litt forvirret, han rynker pannen. “Var det du som hadde epler?” spør han.  
“Ja?” Han gnir seg i øynene. “Åh. De er utenfor her. Nede i hagen. Epletrærne.” 

Stemmen føles raspete, det er de første ordene han sier i dag, hvis noen spør ham om det, hvis Dagens Næringsliv eller Universitas stiller et sånt spørsmål, hva var det første du sa i dag, så vet han i alle fall hva han skal svare, farer det gjennom ham.

“Ja, jeg så dem. Du har mye epler”, smiler den andre. “Jeg ble bare overrasket. Over å se deg.”  
“Over å se meg?”  
“Ja.” Øynene stråler mot ham, det er et smil i dem. “Jeg hadde forventet en gammel dame.”  
“En gammel dame? What, er du frekk, eller?” spør han.  
Han rister på hodet, smiler nå. “De fleste er det. Av de som vil jeg skal plukke eplene deres. Gamle damer i gamle hus.” Han ser bort på de rutete vinduene. “Ikke unge menn i gamle hus”, sier han med et klønete blunk.  
“Det er ikke mitt hus”, mumler han.  
“Å nei.” Mannen rynker på pannen, den selvsikre minen forsvinner. “Leier du her? Jeg vil ikke plukke epler hvis ikke…”  
“Nei.” Han er kort. “Det er moren min sitt hus. Jeg bor her.”  
“Å ja.” Mannen blir stående stille på trappen foran ham.  
“Ja?”  
“Ja men da er det vel greit da? Kan jeg plukke her?”  
“Ja, selvsagt. Ellers hadde jeg ikke sendt melding”, sier han litt irritert. “Hva skal du med eplene, forresten?” legger han til, litt mildere.

Mannen smiler så øynene nesten forsvinner i smilerynkene, det er som om han vokser foran ham, retter seg opp stolt, rank.

Et øyeblikk er han ikke sikker på hva han liker best, øynene eller smilet, strålende, bredt, ekte, omkranset av de røde leppene. 

“Noe av det bruker jeg til eplekaker, som jeg leverer til organisasjoner som leverer dem videre til folk som trenger en oppmuntring. Eldre, syke, fattige. Og resten går til eplepressing, de kjøper eplene, det er slik jeg finansierer bakingen”, ler han.  
“Wow. Kult.” Han nikker anerkjennende. “Du må bare plukke så mye du vil”, legger han til. “Shit. Jeg må løpe nå. Skal rekke forelesning. Gjør du noe annet enn å plukke epler også, eller?” spør han plutselig den andre. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor.  
Han trekker på skuldrene uten helt å møte blikket hans.  
Han har ikke tid til å tenke mer på det nå, han må virkelig skynde seg så han rekker forelesningen.

Han rekker så vidt forelesningen. Den føles overfladisk og uviktig, når timen er over aner han ikke hva den handlet om. Alt han husker er de blå øynene han så foran seg hele tiden.

Faen.

Han aner ikke hva han heter.  
Og ikke har han noen unnskyldning for å finne det ut heller.

På vei hjem kommer han på at han gjerne skulle hatt noen av eplene selv. Han har lyst til å lage eplekake, myk bunn med myke eplebiter, kanel, kardemomme, sprøtt sukker som blir klissete etter et par dager i kjøleskapet. Han kunne ha ringt ham og bedt ham legge igjen noen epler, men nå er det for sent.

Epletrærne er tomme når han kommer hjem. Klasene med røde epler er borte, eplene som lå på bakken er plukket opp, blader og små kvister er raket sammen i en pen haug. Det er som om ingen har vært der, bare at det er tomt.

Så ser han den.

På trappen står en rød kurv, halvfull med epler. Et halvt avrevet ark ligger på toppen, holdt fast av et eple, en tegning. To tegneseriestriper, på den første er det en person som står på en stige ved et tre, så har personen falt ned fra treet og ligger på bakken. Over den andre stripen står det “i et parallelt univers…”, den første ruten er lik, mens i den andre blir personen tatt imot av en annen når han faller fra treet.

Han skvetter til når han ser på tegningen, ser seg rundt for å se om han finner spor av en ulykke, blod, ambulanse, noe annet. Så ser han teksten nederst på arket.

_“Neida, det gikk fint. Takk for eplene :-) -even” _

Even. Han heter Even. De blå øynene har fått et navn. Even.

Han smyger arket inn i den første boken han finner i sekken, før han bærer eplekurven inn. Den er tung, det er nok til mange eplekaker, tenker han. Han sparker igjen døren, den smeller igjen litt høyere enn han hadde tenkt. Pokker, håper han ikke forstyrret moren, tenker han.  
“Isak, er det deg?” Stemmen kommer fra stuen. Den er spak men likevel kraftig.  
Han går inn til henne. “Hei, mamma. Hvordan går det?” spør han.  
Hun ser på ham, blikket blir tomt. “Bra, tror jeg. Jeg er litt sliten. Kan du hjelpe meg opp?” spør hun matt.  
“Selvfølgelig.”

Han hjelper henne opp trappen og ned i sengen. Rommet lukter litt innestengt, så han åpner vinduet for å slippe inn frisk luft. Han ser ned i hagen, de tomme epletrærne. Det føles litt lettere nå, eplene er høstet, en ting mindre å huske, en ting mindre å ha dårlig samvittighet for, nå må han bare huske å beskjære trærne senere på høsten. Kanskje han kan be Even komme og plukke neste år også.

“Det var en mann i hagen i dag”, sier hun plutselig. Han snur seg mot henne, åpner munnen for å si noe. 

Hun ser bestemt på ham og rister på hodet. “Jeg er helt sikker. Han var ung, på din alder, tror jeg. Han plukket epler.” Stemmen hennes er fast og klar.

Han nikker. “Jeg snakket med ham. Han ville gjerne plukke eplene her. Det var vel greit?”  
“Selvfølgelig, Isak! Kom her!”  
Han går bort til sengen hennes, hun tar hånden hans og trekker ham ned mot madrassen før hun tar den andre hånden hans også. “Isak min. Jeg er så takknemlig for at du orker dette, for at du passer på meg, på huset. Jeg vet det er mye for deg, for mye, men at du gjør det, det er…” Han ser tårene glinse i øynene hennes idet han legger armene rundt henne og klemmer henne inntil seg. 

Hun er så liten, mye mindre enn før, tynne armer, ikke den sterke moren han husker fra da han var liten og løp leende gjennom Frognerparken for å stikke av fra solkremen hun ville smøre ham inn med. “Mamma, jeg elsker deg”, hvisker han til henne og drar henne inn.

Han orker ikke lage eplekake når han kommer ned. Det er for sent, det krever for mye tiltak å rense eplene, fjerne kjernehusene, kutte dem i biter, lage deigen, steke kaken. I stedet kjenner han sødmen fra eplet eksplodere mot tungen når han gumler det i seg foran Netflix.

Hver dag er det det samme. Om morgenen tenker han at han skal lage eplekake, om kvelden er han for trøtt. I det minste spiser han epler, hver dag tar han med seg noen på universitetet. Men han husker aldri å be Even komme og hente kurven sin.

Etter en uke ser han så vidt bunnen i kurven når han drar om morgenen, flekker av den røde plastbunnen mellom de røde eplene, en annen nyanse, ispedd tørkede, forvridde epleblader. Han sukker når han innser at han heller ikke i dag kommer til å lage eplekake av eplene som er igjen.

Han kjenner lukten med en gang han kommer inn i gangen om kvelden. Den varme duften av stekte epler, brent sukker, smør, krydder. Duften som smyger seg rundt overalt og gjør det komplett umulig å lage eplekake i skjul.

“Mamma?” spør han når han går innover.  
“Isak!” Hun svarer fra stuen. Hun sitter i lenestolen som vanlig, borte ved vinduet, stolen er vendt inn mot rommet, mot døren, og gardinene er trukket for som vanlig. På det lille bordet ved siden av står en asjett med et halvspist kakestykke og en gul-hvit dam av smeltet is eller krem.  
“Har du bakt?” Spørsmålet kommer spontant, han vet tonefallet er vantro.  
Hun smiler mot ham. “Nei, ikke jeg.”  
Han ser skeptisk på henne og rynker pannen. “Hvem da?”  
“Den kjekke mannen kom på døren i dag. Sa han skulle hente kurven sin, og da han så det var epler igjen, spurte han om han kunne lage eplekake av dem.”  
“Herregud, mamma, har du sluppet inn en fremmed mann?”  
“Slapp av, Isak. Han er snill.”  
“Hvordan kan du vite det?”  
“Han er det. Jeg kjenner det inni meg.” Hun legger hånden over brystet sitt, før ansiktet blir alvorlig. “Han er ikke som de andre. Han er en bra mann, Isak.” Hun klemmer hånden hans. “Og så laget han god kaffe”, smiler hun med et nikk mot koppen sin.

Isak ser seg om i stuen. Han kjenner pulsen øker. Det ser ikke ut som om noe er rørt, de små sølvfigurene til moren står på hyllen, de gamle bøkene, TVen er der, naturligvis, han er ikke sikker på om de egentlig har noe mer av verdi der. “Mamma, satt du her hele tiden mens han var her?” spør han, hun nikker forvirret.

Han småløper opp på rommet sitt, det ser ut akkurat som da han dro, gardinene trukket for, sengen uoppredd, klær strødd utover, han burde ha vasket dem, tenker han, det har bare ikke vært tid til det. Det er umulig å se om noen har vært der. Han sjekker morens rom, kjenner han blir kald når skuffen med medisinene hennes er tom, så kommer han på at han fylte de siste pillene fra esken på dosetten i dag, han må huske å hente ut mer. Enda en ting å huske.  
I medisinskapet på badet ligger eskene med plaster, en pakke paracet, en boks Paralgin forte, det skrangler når han rister på den, men boksen var nesten tom. Esken hans med Valium ligger der, den burde ligge et annet sted, ikke i et felles skap sånn. Men det ser ut som alt er der.

Så går han ned i kjøkkenet. Det er ryddig, ryddigere enn da han dro, legger han merke til, kaffekoppen hans fra i morges står ikke lenger på benken. Han pleier sette den der så han kan bruke det på nytt senere på dagen, ser ingen grunn til å vaske det etter hver eneste kopp kaffe. Noen ganger bruker han den flere dager på rad, og må skrubbe den for å få vekk de brune kafferendene som fester seg.

Nå er benken tom, foruten en skål med røde epler, og et fat med et håndkle over. 

Han løfter håndkleet og snuser inn duften fra den, varmere, søtere, kraftigere, mer krydret enn duften som møtte ham i gangen. Det er skåret en trekant fra kaken, kanskje en fjerdedel, litt mindre enn det, det overrasker ham at moren har spist så mye. Han finner en asjett og skjærer seg et stykke, balanserer det over på det hvite fatet, finner is i fryseren, synker ned i sofaen. Han smiler når han ser på kaken, det er som om den myke smaken av den i munnen får ham til å slappe av og glemme det han egentlig skulle, oppgaven, klesvasken, hva det nå var alt sammen, krydder, epler, is, det minner ham om kaker han har spist tidligere, om besøk, bestemoren, omsorg, selskap.

Så husker han det. Han ser seg rundt. Den røde kurven er borte. 

Faen.

Selvfølgelig er den det. Han lukker lydløst. “Mamma? Tok han med seg kurven da han dro? Den røde plastkurven?”  
“Ja, jeg tror det?” Brått blir hun urolig i stemmen. “Skulle han ikke det? Var den ikke hans?”  
“Joda, den var det”, sier han beroligende.

Men han skulle ønske det var noe igjen etter ham. Noe mer enn et ark med rufsete hjørner etter at han har tatt det frem fra boken sin på lesesalen hver eneste dag denne uken.

Noen dager senere går han rundt i hagen. Han forsøker finne ut hvilke av trærne og buskene som kan eller bør eller må beskjæres, han leste om det i går, på hagesider, men de er ikke enige. Noen sier vinter, andre sensommer, atter andre sier når som helst. Han føler for å lytte til whatever-gruppen, men i følge de andre to ekspert-frontene tar de så brutalt feil at trærne hans tilsynelatende vil dø umiddelbart om han drister seg til å kutte dem nå. Eller om en måned.

Han snubler nesten i noe, irritert tenker han at Even burde ha ryddet bedre etter seg, avknekte greiner som ligger slik på bakken er jo livsfarlig. Han ser ned, og ser at det slett ikke er en grein som ligger der, men en caps, den svarte capsen Even hadde på da han kom for å plukke eplene. Isak bøyer seg ned og plukker den opp, den er fuktig, litt skitten, men ingen av flekkene ser ut til å være umulige å få bort, han kan ta den med inn og vaske den, tenker han. Han løfter den opp mot ansiktet, beveger den ubevisst mot nesen, snuser ubevisst bevisst etter en duft av Even, kjenner den jordaktige lukten av plen og høst treffe bevisstheten.

Han forsøker å vaske den. 

Han står på badet og drar fingrene over den, kjenner den harde bremmen mot fingertuppene, den mykere kanten, metallspennen for å stramme den i nakken, smiler hver gang han ser Apple-logoen på den.

Han får seg ikke til å fylle vann i vasken, helle i vaskemiddel, legge capsen i, la den suge i seg væsken, duften av vaskemiddelet, skylle det ut igjen etterpå.

I stedet legger han den på skrivebordet sitt, han skal sende en melding til Even, fortelle ham at capsen er her, kanskje han vil hente den når Isak er hjemme.

Det er torsdag. Hvis han venter til i morgen med å sende melding kan det hende at Even ikke kommer før i helgen, og da er Isak hjemme hele tiden. Eller kanskje Even bare jobber på ukedagene, at det å hente capsen er jobb for ham, slik at han uansett vil gjøre det på en hverdag, i alminnelig arbeidstid, når Isak er på Blindern.

Faen heller.

_“Du glemte capsen din her. Den ligger i gangen.”_  
“Jeg fant capsen din i hagen. Vil du ha den tilbake?”  
“Vil du komme og hente capsen din som du glemte her?”  
“Keen på å ta en kopp kaffe og hente capsen din?” Han sletter den med en gang, kjenner hjertet banke raskere, i frykt for å trykke feil og sende den likevel.  
“Hei. Capsen din ligger her, jeg er hjemme i helga om du vil hente den.” 

Idet han sender den ser han at han glemte å skrive navnet sitt. Even har sikkert ikke lagret nummeret hans i kontaktlista, det er ikke sikkert han skjønner hvem det er fra, tenker han.  
_“Hilsen Isak, altså :-)_” legger han til, sender den i det samme sekundet som han får ny melding, fra Even: _“Takk Isak. Kommer på lørdag, går det bra?”_

Det kiler i magen når han innser at Even må ha sett med en gang at meldingen var fra ham.

Det plinger igjen. _“Hilsen Even ;-)”_

Han kjenner han blir glovarm i ansiktet. Faen.

Lørdagen går som sirup, timene sleper seg av sted, timer, minutter, sekunder, det føles som uendelig mange av dem, selv om han vet det bare er 24 timer, 1440 minutter, 86400 sekunder i denne ene dagen.

Det er så mye han burde gjøre. Apoteket, butikken, handle mat for neste uke, moren vil han skal være med henne og kjøpe ny jakke, han trenger bare vente utenfor butikken, forsikrer hun ham om, men det er så mye enklere om han er med.

Hun går med på å dra tidlig, han skylder på trafikken, den er enklere tidlig på dagen, ingen av dem er glad i mye trafikk. Han kjører dem ned på senteret, hun får tak i jakke, apoteket, han handler mat mens hun tar en kopp kaffe, hun er blek og ser seg nervøst rundt når han kommer halsende tilbake med de to bæreposene. Det er ikke nok for hele uken, han får handle igjen senere, men han greide ikke tenke ut middager, det ble frossenpizza i kveld, laks i morgen, pasta med kjøttsaus, fiskepinner, kanskje det ligger noe i fryseren også.

Han greier endelig puste friere når de kommer hjem klokken tolv. Han håper så inderlig at Even ikke har vært her, ikke vært her og dratt igjen. Kanskje han har funnet ut at capsen ikke er verdt det, han kan jo kjøpe en ny i stedet for å bruke masse tid på den gamle, skitne capsen, den som lukter av jord og høst, men har et ørliten snev av en annen duft, en Isak ikke greier sette ord på, men som føles så fremmed og likevel så riktig i hagen hans.

Lyden av ringeklokken ljomer gjennom rommet. Kimingen lager gjenlyd i knoklene hans, vibrerer i ørene, kiler i magen, gjør nesten vondt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det Even som kommer for å hente capsen sin? Sender han dama si for å hente den? Er det en loddselger fra skolekorpset, en nabounge som tulleringer? OG NÅR KAN MAN EGENTLIG BESKJÆRE EPLETRÆR? (Vel, det var vel ikke dét dere lurte på, kanskje.)
> 
> Er som alltid glad for alle kommentarer og sånt. Det kommer et kapittel til om et par dager, garantert uten tyskere eller franskmenn nå eller fra fremtiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Isak trekker pusten og reiser seg. Går bort til kjøkkenvinduet, der han kan se ut, vet at dersom han står til venstre for vinduet kan han se ut på trappen uten å bevege på de lette gardinene, uten at noen der ute får mistanke om at de er iakttatt.

Det er ham. Han står med hendene i lommene på de mørkegrå jeansen sin, hvit t-skjorte, rufsete hår. Han ser litt utålmodig ut, skotter fra side til side mens han vipper frem og tilbake på tåballene. 

En sykkel står parkert på singelen like nedenfor trappen, en svart herresykkel, noen år gammel, mange gir. Den har rustflekker på styret, felgene er grå av gammel skitt, men kjedet ser velsmurt ut og vaierstrømpene er nye, plasten står ut mot den matte lakken. En stor sykkelveske henger slapt på hver side av bagasjebæreren, de ser tomme ut. 

Han trekker pusten igjen mens han går de få stegene fra kjøkkenet til entreen, i øyekroken ser han den lette blafringen i gardinene idet trekken fra yttergangen treffer dem. 

Han skvetter til i det det ringer på igjen. Den skarpe lyden skjærer gjennom ham, bryter av den lette kilingen i magen og erstatter den med en dundrende høy puls etter at skingringen er over. Med upresise bevegelser knoter han med låsen, det er så vidt han greier vri den om, skyve dørhåndtaket ned og trekke døren mot seg, det føles som om kroppen hans vrenger på de velkjente, enkle bevegelsene og gjør dem til en kompleks rekke av handlinger som er umulige å gjøre riktig. 

Omsider får han åpnet døren. Even retter seg opp, ser på ham med de blå øynene en uendelig lang brøkdel av et sekund, før ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil, øynene hans forsvinner i rynkene igjen, men det gjør ikke noe.

“Halla”, sier han og ser på Isak.  
“Hei.” Isak blir stående og se på ham som fjetret. Hjernen er blåst, helt blank som en nyvasket tavle klokken kvart over åtte på Blindern. Han har ikke peiling, aner ikke hva det var han skulle si, hva det er Even står her for. Han rister på hodet og ler, forsøker skyve tankene på riktig sted, finne ut av hva som er greia her. “Eh… vil du komme inn eller?” spør han i samme øyeblikk som Even åpner munnen og den mørke stemmen hans spør etter capsen.

“Sorry, jeg må videre med en gang. Eplehøsten har eksplodert, jeg må plukke flere epler”, sier han. Stemmen hans høres beklagende ut. Isak synes han ser sliten ut, mørke ringer under øynene, han ser litt sammensunket ut, ikke spensten han husker fra første gang de møttes.  
“Trenger du hjelp?” spør han.  
Even lyser opp foran ham. “Vil du det?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, jeg kan jo det.”  
“Flott! Jeg har en avtale i en hage litt lenger borte her”, sier han. 

Faen.

Han kan jo ikke plukke epler. Han er skikkelig dårlig til det, takler ikke høyder, hater å klatre i trær, har bare plukket de som har ramlet på bakken, ellers har moren gjort det, eller faren da han bodde her. De siste årene har ingen brydd seg om eplehøsten, han aner ikke om det har vært mye eller lite epler, egentlig.

“Litt lenger borte” viser seg å være like under Grefsenkollen. Isak er andpusten og skjelven i lårene når Even omsider svinger inn i en gårdsplass. Han ser opp mot huset som ligger på toppen av trappen fra parkeringsplassen. “Jeg håper de er hjemme”, mumler han og ser på Isak. “Jeg kan stikke opp og sjekke, bare vent her du”, sier han, det glimter i øynene hans og det ser ut som han er i ferd med å smile.

Med spenstige steg småløper han opp trappen, tar to av de lave trinnene i ett, på toppen stanser han et sekund og ser ned mot Isak med et blunk, før han går videre, langsommere.

Et par minutter senere kommer han plystrende ned mot trappen igjen. Isak har fått igjen pusten, kroppen kjennes ok, han er ikke egentlig sliten, tenker han. “De er hjemme, vi kan plukke”, sier Even. 

Sammen går de opp fra syklene, i sykkelveskene hadde Even nett til å plukke i, og en teleskopstang han bruker til å ta epler fra de høyeste greinene, forklarer han. “Jeg har plukket her før, de har stige og gardintrapp, så jeg trenger ikke ha med det selv”, forklarer han. “Og de har bare et par trær, det er fort gjort.”

Isak hadde ikke engang tenkt på at det var slik Even plukket fra trærne hjemme hos ham selv, at han hadde med seg både de digre kurvene og en lang stige. Han får dårlig samvittighet, de har jo både gardintrapp og stige.  
“Hadde du med stigen på sykkelen hjem til oss også?” spør han.  
Even rister på hodet. “Neida, jeg bruker ofte bilen til foreldrene mine. Men det er så sykt digg å sykle også. Kjenne luften mot ansiktet, håret som blåser bakover, når jeg slipper styret og lener meg bakover føles det som å fly!” Han får noe drømmende i blikket.  
Isak ryser til. “Huff. Og ikke bruker du hjelm heller”, sier han.  
“Nei, jeg gjør vel ikke det.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Men kom da, så plukker vi? Førstemann bort til trærne?” Han peker mot huset, Isak kan så vidt skimte noen trekroner mot baksiden av huset.

Han setter avgårde opp trappen, Isak følger et par sekunder etter, han angrer allerede etter noen få trinn, og før han når toppen av trappen verker det i lårene og det føles som om han har løpt tusen trinn. Eller slik han tror det føles. Han ser mot trærne uendelig langt der borte, men biter tennene sammen, bestemmer seg for å greie det.

Så kroker føttene seg for ham, og han snubler. Han kjenner hvordan han mister balansen, vet at han om under et sekund vil falle fremover, om under et sekund vil håndflatene hans ta for seg mot bakken, knærne vil følge etter, så leggene, albuene, magen, brystet, hodet. 

Faen.

Heldigvis er det gress der, ikke asfalt, steinheller, ikke skarp singel. Bare gress. Grønt gress som lager grønne flekker på buksene hans, våte flekker fra jorden med skarpe grønne striper i.  
“Shit, gikk det bra?” Med ett er Even ved siden av ham, blikket hans er bekymret. Han strekker hånden sin mot Isak. Idet Isak griper den er det som et elektrisk støt. Han er sikker på han rykker til, det må gå en skjelving gjennom ham, fra hånden gjennom armen, brystet, hele kroppen. Even fortrekker ikke en mine, drar ham bare opp mot seg, han slipper ikke en gang hånden hans, men holder den fast, han løsner grepet, men slipper ikke, bare vrir hånden rundt for å granske håndflaten, stryker så vidt fingeren over de grønne stripene i den. Det kiler når fingertuppen hans sveiper over huden, de blå øynene er plutselig så nær når han ser på ham. “Du blør ikke, i alle fall. Flaks at det var gress her, ikke heller eller asfalt.” Så smiler han. “Men skikkelig uflaks at du falt, altså. Redd for å tape kappløpet, eller?”  
“Hæ? Redd for å tape? Jeg? Nei! Jeg bare snublet, det var en sånn kant der, se der, jeg snublet i den!”  
“Right.”  
“Vi gjør det igjen da. Førstemann til epletrærne.”  
“Ok. Klar, ferdig, gå!”

De setter avgårde på likt, Isak tar de korte, raske stegene sine, han løper egentlig fort, men Even har så lange bein, ser han, så forbanna lange bein. Isak gir alt han kan, og håndflatene deres klasker på likt inn i stammen på det første treet. “Faen, det var tungt”, flirer han mot Even.  
Even står bøyd med hendene på knærne og peser, han sier ingenting.  
“Er du enig eller?” flirer Isak og dulter borti Even, fortsatt uten å få annet svar enn pusting. “Har du dårlig kondis?”  
“Føkk ju”, greier Even å presse frem, før han begynner å le. “Greit, du er i bedre form, da. Men er du bedre enn meg til å plukke epler? Vi kan ta ett tre hver, se hvem som plukker rent raskest? Du kan velge tre først”, legger han til.  
“Nei nei nei, det er juks, ass. Hvor mange trær har du plukka, liksom?” spør Isak.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke? Femti? Hundre?”  
“Jeg har ikke plukka et eneste ett.”  
“Hæ? Ikke et eneste?” Even ser vantro på ham. “Men du har jo den digge eplehagen?”  
“Var alltid pappa som plukka.”  
“Og pappa er ikke der nå?”  
Isak rister på hodet, sier ikke mer.  
“På tide du lærer å plukke nå da.”  
“Men jeg har jo deg!”  
Even ler mot Isak. “Har du meg, du?”  
Isak rødmer når han innser hva han har sagt. “Ikke sånn da!” sier han, oppgitt over latteren. “Dust.”  
“Nei, men jeg kommer igjen, jeg”, sier Even.  
“Du liker å plukke epler?”  
“Jeg digger det. Det er skikkelig avslappende. Jeg kjenner virkelig på roen i kroppen når jeg holder på, bare står der og plukker, alene med alle eplene, liksom.”  
“Alene med alle eplene, det høres nesten spooky ut”, ler Isak. “Som om du var alene igjen i hele verden.”  
“Noen ganger føles det slik”, sier Even og ser bort.  
“Synes du? Vi er jo ikke alene”, sier Isak. “Det er jo garantert at det finnes andre levende vesener i universet, verdensrommet er uendelig og det ville være statistisk fullstendig usannsynlig at det bare er oss her.”  
“Huff, det er spooky å tenke på, synes jeg. Jeg blir helt svimmel av det.”  
“Nei, jeg synes det er sykt spennende”, sier Isak ivrig, helt siden han var liten har tanken på uendeligheten tiltalt ham, at universet hele tiden utvider seg med større hastighet enn det er fysisk mulig å reise i, at det er umulig å ta igjen utvidelsene.

“Huff.” Even svelger, Isak synes han ser blek ut. “Men jeg liker tanken om at alt har en betydning, da, at alt vi gjør betyr noe for andre.”  
“Sommerfugleffekten”, nikker Isak. “En sommerfugl i Sør-Amerika kan utløse en tsunami et helt annet sted i verden.”  
“Jeg tenkte kanskje ikke fullt så dramatisk”, smiler Even. “Men det er derfor jeg gjør dette, da. Fortsetter det noen andre startet på. Står opp, plukker epler, leverer til juice, gir bort eplekaker, jeg tror det betyr noe, da. Ellers hadde jeg ikke gjort det. Ikke hvis ingen ble glade for det. Hvis det ikke betydde noe. Men det betyr jo alltid noe, det gjør jo det”, han mumler det siste neste uhørlig.

Epleplukkingen går fort, som en lek, tenker Isak, selv om det høres ut som en klisje. Even bruker stigen og plukker i toppen, mens Isak plukker nedfallsfrukten og de laveste greinene, “vi har jo bare en stige og det går raskere om jeg bruker den, jeg vet hvordan den bør stå og hvordan jeg skal strekke meg”, mener han. Isak bare nikker og sier seg enig, håper Even ikke foreslår at de skal bytte likevel, at det vil være en god ide at Isak lærer å bruke stige.

Han er enig med Even i at det er avslappende å plukke epler. Det går automatisk, selvfølgelig trenger han ikke tenke for å plukke opp epler fra bakken, det er bare å bøye seg ned, gripe rundt eplet, kjenne det glatte skallet mot fingertuppene, løfte det opp, legge det i nettet, han kan la tankene vandre, til det som er rundt de blå øynene, glatt hud, mykt hår, kroppen over ham, tenk om han ramler ned, han lurer på om han greier ta i mot, om Even vil lande i armene hans, han kan holde ham fast, dempe fallet for ham, trekke ham mot seg, dra ham inn.

Han skvetter til når Even plutselig ler. “Hva tenker du på?” Han ser ned på ham fra stigen tre meter over Isak.  
“Hæ, nei ingenting. Epler bare.”  
“Okei.” Even strekker seg etter et eple og børster med en irritert bevegelse en kvist vekk fra ansiktet. “Disse trærne skulle vært beskåret, altså”, mumler han. “Selv om de er lave så er de innmari tette.” Han spytter en kvist.  
“De er ganske… tette?” spør Isak. “Var ikke mine også det? Naboen sier det hvert år, at vi burde beskjære dem, men jeg aner jo ikke hva han snakker om.”  
“Han kunne jo bare gjort det for deg?” mener Even.  
“Ja! Han kunne jo det! Det hadde jo sikkert tatt ham en halvtime, han har sikkert gjort det hundre ganger før.”  
“Jeg kan gjøre det, jeg”, sier Even rolig.  
“Kan du?” Isak ser nesten vantro opp på ham.  
“Seff. Tar jo ikke noe lang tid. Men det må vente til senere på høsten da.”  
“Jeez.” Isak ruller med øynene.  
“Hæ?”  
“Er du også sånn? _‘det må gjøres på riktig tid’_”, hermer han.  
Even ler høyt. “Nei, det er ikke så farlig. Men jeg plukker jo epler noen uker til ennå.”  
“Åja.” Isak kjenner at kinnene blir varme.  
“Men jeg kan gjøre det når du vil, altså.”  
“Neida, det haster jo ikke. Senere på høsten går fint. Eller til vinteren.”  
“Da er det så innmari kaldt på fingrene”, ler Even.

“Hva kan man egentlig bruke epler til? Utenom til juice og eplekake og syltetøy?” spør Isak.  
“Brød blir innmari saftige med revet eple i. Desserter, så klart. Det smaker kjempegodt til lyst kjøtt. Egentlig kan man vel spise epler til alle måltider? Jo, også kan man jo lage eplecider, såklart!”  
“Eplecider?”  
“Ja? Gjæret eplejuice?”  
“Er ikke det øl?”  
“Nei, ikke helt. Øl er laget av korn, cider av gjæret fruktsaft. Det smaker digg da!”  
Isak rynker litt på nesen. “Nei, jeg vet ikke helt, ass”, sier han. “Jeg hørte om en som prøvde å lage øl av eplejuice i skapet sitt på skolen.”  
“I skapet sitt på skolen?”  
“Ja, det stinka over hele skolen.”  
“Jeez. Forbauser meg ikke. Man bør i alle fall bruke gjær for fruktsaft, ikke for alminnelig ølbrygging og i hvert fall ikke bakegjær! Det er mange typer gjær man kan bruke, med brettanomyces blir det syrlig, man kan også tilsette melkesyrebakterier, sånne piller man tar for magen, vet du. Eller vanlig ølgjær, alegjær for eksempel. Det er viktig at gjæren er robust, eplejuice gjærer veldig lett, så gjæren må orke å jobbe raskt. ” Tiraden fra Even nærmest triller ut av munnen. “Og så er hygienen kjempeviktig, alt må kokes og desinfiseres, og juicen bør helst være pasteurisert eller i alle fall bør frukten skylles i kokende vann. Ellers kan cideren gjære av gjæren som allerede er på eplene, og da vet man jo ikke hva som skjer.”  
“Gjær på eplene?” Isak ser ned på eplet han fortsatt har i hånden.  
“Det er gjærsporer overalt!” Even ser seg rundt og smiler. “Forskjellige typer. Så det gjelder å få mest av riktig gjær, da.”

Isak nikker. Han skjønner egentlig ingenting. 

Han har ennå ikke smakt på eplene fra denne hagen. De ser annerledes ut enn hans egne, større, litt knudrete rundt blomsten. Skallet føles fett, han hadde instinktivt tørket seg på t-skjorten da han plukket de første eplene, intuitivt bekymret for å få noe ekkelt på seg, kliss fra et eller annet insekt, kanskje. Han gnir eplet mot t-skjorten, usikker på om det er nødvendig, men eplet blir i alle fall blankt.

Smaken er syrlig og frisk. Det knaser når det sprø fruktkjøttet knuses mellom jekslene hans.  
“Herregud, for et griseri”, ler han, mens han bøyer seg fremover og forsøker unngå å få eplesaften på klærne.  
“Ja, denne sorten er saftig. Det blir mye juice av dette”, sier Even. 

En dråpe eplesaft renner ned fra munnviken, Isak drar den opp mot tungen med lillefingeren, søt væske mot tungespissen, før han kjenner noe annet, en annen smak, den myke fingertuppen til Even glir langs underleppen hans. Plutselig er øynene hans så nær, de er mørke, rett mot hans egne. Fingeren kiler langs leppekanten, fra den ene munnviken til den andre, den treffer tungespissen, en svak smak av salt, epleskall, jord, langsomt lukker han leppene. Den glatte neglen mot overleppen, den ru puten mot tungen, han beveger tungen i korte bevegelser frem og tilbake mot fingerspissen. Det er som om alt annet står stille, han hører ikke en lyd, lyden fra bilene er borte, raslingen fra bladene, barna som fortsatt leker ute. Han husker ikke om han puster, husker ikke hvor han er, vet bare at han er, at Even kommer nærmere og nærmere, at det snart bare skjer.

Det knirker høyt av treplanker som tråkkes ned bak dem. De skvetter til og ser mot huset.

“Hallo! Neimen så bra! Dere er jo nesten ferdige!” 

En smilende gammel dame kommer rundt hushjørnet. Ansiktet er fullt av rynker, men hun ser glad ut, ser opp på de nesten epletomme trærne og på posene med epler.  
“Det er så flott at noen vil ha eplene”, sier hun, et trist drag kommer over ansiktet. “Barna mine har flyttet for lenge siden og barnebarna er så opptatt”, sier hun. 

Even har tatt et steg bort fra Isak, og smiler det sjarmerende smilet sitt mot henne. “Det er veldig fint at vi får plukke dem, så går de ikke til spille.”  
“Ja, slik var det ikke da jeg var ung, da plukket vi dem alltid, og brukte alt”, mumler hun og ser opp mot trærne. “Hva gjør du med dem da?”  
“Jeg baker eplekaker, og leverer til juicepressing”, sier Even.  
“Eplekake!” Hun ser bort på posene. “Du tror ikke jeg kunne… eh, nå har jeg jo gitt deg eplene, men tror du kanskje jeg kunne fått noen av dem?”  
“Selvfølgelig!” smiler Even. “Det skulle jo bare mangle, det er jo dine epler.”  
“Du har jo fått dem da”, sier hun mens hun fyller lommene sine med epler. “Det ble bare så fristende med eplekake. Kanskje barnebarna kommer da?” sier hun med et smil.  
“Ja, det gjør de nok”, smiler Even tilbake.

Even laster veskene på sykkelen med epleposene. De buler ut både foran og bak, i tillegg til at sekken hans er tung av epler. Sykkelen vingler når han setter seg opp på den og begynner å tråkke. Isak tar med redskapene, han holder dem mot styret mellom fingrene.

De sykler ned mot stedet de skal levere epler. Even sykler først, han vet veien, Isak følger like etter, med hjertet i halsen, han blir nervøs av vinglingen til Even, først på fortauet, men det blir smalt og humpete så han flytter seg ut i veien, bilene tuter på ham når han ikke greier sykle like raskt som dem.

Leveringen av epler går fort og greit. Even småprater med kvinnen som tar i mot dem, en slank dame på deres egen alder, blondt hår, en utvasket blåstripet skjorte og vide blå bukser som slutter litt over de slitte joggeskoene. Stemmen er blid, hun snakker langsomt.

“Hvordan går det med bryllupsplanleggingen?”  
“Vi holder på, da. Det tar litt av på bordpynten, kan du si."  
"Det gjør vel det med ham, ja!" Even og kvinnen ler hjertelig.  
"Hva med den tilkommende?"  
Hun lyser opp og stemmen kjennes med ett mindre langsom enn i sted. "Han har planer om å utvide eplevirksomheten vår. Han prøver seg med eplecider nå.”  
“Eplecider! Spennende!”  
“Han eksperimenterer med forskjellig gjær, i dag tester han en tradisjonell engelsk cidergjær, tror jeg. Kanskje du vil ha noe når den er ferdig?”  
“Gjerne!”  
“Jeg skal få ham til å komme bortom til deg, jeg. Kanskje du har noen tips”, ler hun.  
“Fett.”

Det plinger i telefonen til Even når hun vippser ham oppgjøret med en gang, fornøyd stapper han den ned i baklommen og tørker svetten av pannen med underarmen.  
“Sånn, da er vi ferdig”, smiler han mot Isak. 

De blir stående ved siden av syklene sine en liten stund. Isak svelger, han forsøker komme på noe å si, men hjernen er blank. “Skal du hjem eller?”  
“Ja. Skal du også?”  
“Ja.”

De blir stille. Tussmørket har krøpet inn over dem, med ett er det som om de er usynlige i det grå mørket, det dekker dem som et teppe.

“Ja, ok. Hadet da.”  
“Hadet.”

Even setter seg på sykkelen og tråkker av gårde. Pedalene går lett rundt, før han girer ned og bruker de sterke lårmusklene som så vidt synes under shortsen til å få opp farten. Dekkene knaser mot grusen på parkeringsplassen, før han svinger til venstre på fortauet utenfor og forsvinner bak blokkene ved siden av senteret.

Isak fomler med sykkellåsen, det er vanskelig å vri de små hjulene til riktig kode, låsen føles rusten og treg, omsider går den opp. Han snurrer den rundt setepinnen og låser den fast, før han setter seg på sykkelen og begynner å tråkke.

Han svinger til høyre utenfor senteret, forbi fotballplassen, der de skarpe, gule lysene er tent og en gjeng tenåringer spiller ballen mellom seg i den ene enden av banen. En enslig jogger med en liten hund kommer løpende på fortauet, Isak svinger lett til siden idet han passerer dem, hunden strammer båndet idet den sakker farten når Isak kjører forbi, et øyeblikk virker det som om den vil følge etter ham, før eieren får dratt den med seg videre på joggeturen.

Like ovenfor banen svinger veien svakt mot høyre når stigningen starter. Det blir tyngre å tråkke, beina må jobbe hardere, pusten blir tyngre. Det er som om noe trekker ham tilbake, i motsatt retning, nedover. På toppen av bakken stopper han. Han henger over sykkelstyret, hviler hodet i albuene et øyeblikk, lukker øynene og gnir seg i dem, puster ut, hører pulsen dunke i ørene.

Faen.

Han lot ham dra. Faen.

Besluttsomt trekker han pusten på nytt før han retter seg opp og griper tak i sykkelstyret. Han biter seg i underleppen og snur seg ubevisst bakover, som om han er der, like bak ham et sted. Men selvfølgelig er han ikke det. Han puster ut, trekker pusten igjen, før han tråkker bestemt på pedalene og snur sykkelen i den retningen han kom fra. Han triller raskt ned bakken, begynner å tråkke igjen når han når enden, i den retningen han kom fra, møter igjen joggeren med hunden, denne gangen er hunden mer opptatt av ballen på banen enn av Isak på sykkelen.

Nede ved senteret er det stille nå, bare et par biler står på den mørke og ellers tomme parkeringsplassen, men ingen mennesker er å se. Enda en gang knaser det i grusen når han sykler ut, før vinden og hjerteslagene og den raspende pusten overdøver lydene.

Han ser seg rundt ved utkjørselen. Even svingte mot venstre, men det er tre muligheter allerede i krysset femti meter fremme, tre nye muligheter i hvert eneste kryss på ruten, om han bare har passert tre kryss så er det potensielt trettito forskjellige gater han kan bo i, med ti adresser i hver, og det er et konservativt estimat, er det 320 adresser, kanskje 2000 boliger.

Tallet i seg selv gjør ham svett. Tanken om å ringe på hos 2000 fremmede og likevel kanskje ikke finne Even er uhørt. For han aner jo ikke om Even bor der, om han bor innen det første eller andre eller tredje veikrysset, han kan bo ved det fjerde, eller femte, eller enda lenger bort, eller kanskje han bare hadde et ærend i denne retningen, egentlig bor han i motsatt retning. Isak aner ikke.

Likevel sykler han til venstre, tar til venstre i neste kryss, og sykler gjennom de tre armene han møter, før han sykler tilbake til det første krysset, kjører rett frem, gjør det samme der, før han til slutt tar til høyre og sjekker de tre armene i neste kryss.

Han ser ikke Even. Selvfølgelig ser han ikke Even. Dersom Even bor her, så er han neppe ute i gaten nå. Da er han inne, i en varm leilighet, med lyset på, han har hengt opp jakken sin i gangen, kanskje står han i dusjen og varmer seg. Isak fryser, den høstlige kveldskulden har trukket inn i ham og fyller hele kroppen.

Han gnir seg på armene før han rister oppgitt på hodet over seg selv, han kan jo ikke holde på sånn, han må hjem, ta en dusj, få varmen i seg, legge seg, sove hele natten.

Til slutt sykler han hjemover. Bakken opp forbi fotballbanen virker så lang. Laget er ferdig med treningen nå, lysene er slukket og skyggene har inntatt baneflaten. Langsomt tråkker han oppover, i tungt gir med lange, seige tråkk. Lårene verker, han kjenner han har brukt kroppen i dag, både i armene og ryggen kjennes bevegelsen mot eplene, strekket, grepet om eplet, den lett statiske bevegelsen ned igjen, ned mot posen med eplet, ikke slippe det, men legge det pent ned på de forrige eplene.

Huset er mørkt når han kommer hjem. Skyggene i hagen er så vidt synlige, trærne er svakt opplyst av skinnet fra gatelyktene som når et stykke inn fra gaten. Himmelen er lysende mørkeblå over byen, den blir aldri riktig svart her, ikke med byen som speiler lysene mot den, selv ikke på den mørkeste av årets dager er den svart. I den andre retningen, mot marka, er den mørkere, men heller ikke her greier det mørke å sluke gjenskinnet fra menneskene.

Beina hans er tunge, han vet ikke hvor langt han har syklet i dag, men han kjenner at beina er slitne, det er så vidt han orker løfte det over sykkelrammen, sette det på bakken, bøye knæne så vidt før han låser sykkelen, han orker ikke sette den i skuret, den får stå ved siden av døren.

Isak ser skyggen før den beveger seg, fornemmer at den er der uten å egentlig se den. En mørk klump på trappen, lent mot det mørke innhuket ved døren, han har glemt å skifte lyspæren i utelykten, ser han, enda en ting han må huske. Det er nesten like mørkt der som i hagen, bare bitte litte granne lysere fordi det er ørlite nærmere gatelysene.

Han reiser seg opp foran Isak, øynene har vendt seg til mørket, han kan så vidt skimte ansiktet hans nå. Han rekker Isak en pose, det klirrer i det Evens hånd krummer seg om Isaks, håndtaket på plastposen er klamt mot huden hans, klønete vrir han på hånden for å få grep om den, Evens fingre fletter seg med hans egne.

Uten et ord blir det stående mot hverandre, så tett sammen at brystkassene støtet mot hverandre når de puster i takt, de puster inn hverandre luft, munnene er bare centimetre fra hverandre, hvis det var lyst ville de sett hverandre i øynene, blått mot grønt, grønt mot blått, spetter og glitter, det sprer seg fra øynene til magen i en rolig strøm.

Even bøyer seg mot Isak og gnir nesen sin mot ham.  
“Jeg trodde du hadde gått, ass”, mumler Isak. Han fornemmer Evens lepper like foran sine egne, lurer på hvor nær han er, om han vil kjenne dem om han lener seg bare litt fremover.  
“Jeg hadde jo ikke det!” ler Even. “Jeg måtte bare hjem en tur og hente eplecider.” Han klirrer forsiktig med posen. “Du måtte jo få smake riktige saker”, sier han, det er smil i stemmen hans. Den varme pusten hans kiler mot Isaks lepper, dersom han fukter dem med tungespissen nå vil varmen gjøre dem kalde, kanskje tungespissen kommer nær Even i stedet.

Så gjør han det likevel. Lar tungespissen gli over leppene sine, gjøre dem mykere, fuktigere, kaldere. Han strekker seg de få millimetrene lenger frem, vrir på hodet slik at de kommer enda nærmere hverandre, overvinner avstanden, kilometre, metre, centimetre, millimetre, han vet ikke lenger hvor langt det er, annet enn at det er uendelig langt samtidig som det er nesten det nærmeste han kommer Even.

Inntil han kommer enda nærmere og kjenner leppene hans mot sine egne.  
Myke, fyldige lepper mot sine egne smalere, han føler hver nanosekund av dette, alt skjer på en gang, han greier ikke lenger skille det fra hverandre. Men det skjer, det gjør jo det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sykkeltur, epleplukking, veddemål, nesten-kyss og helt-kyss. Og snart bryllup! Var ikke det koslig? Kanskje Even skal i bryllupet, kanskje han må ta med sin +1? (Pokker, må jeg skrive et kapittel til her?? Men VIL dere ha det bryllupet da?)
> 
> Og det vi alle ville vite svaret på, eders sjefs-researcher pagni har researchet:
> 
> Epletrær kan beskjæres nesten når som helst. På senvinteren, når det er over null grader. Etter at de har satt skudd, så man kan fjerne greiner uten skudd. Etter at karten har kommet, så man kan tynne litt ved å fjerne greier med for mye frukt. På høsten etter at eplene er plukket. 
> 
> Dess varmere det er, dess lettere er det å få sopp og bakterier i treet, så grovbeskjæringen, de store greinene og toppene, tas gjerne på vinteren, så stusser man litt på våren og forsommeren, og fjerner de irriterende greinene som var i veien for plukkingen mens man har innhøstingsfrustrasjonene friskt i minnet.
> 
> Som med babyskjøtsel bør du kun forholde deg til én kilde, for ulike websider vil ha ulike forslag av mer eller mindre absolutt art for når beskjæringen kan, bør, må og skal gjøres. I motsetningen til for babyer så tar imidlertid treet neppe stor skade av at du lytter til Facebook eller ao3. Og plantevernet står ikke plutselig på døra om du ikke gidder beskjære, gjødsle eller vanne treet. Men det er mulig den gamle naboen mumler noe. Litt på etterskudd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryllup!

**1.**

_Han løper og løper, forsøker å komme vekk._  
_ Han løper og løper, forsøker å komme nærmere._  
_ Han løper og løper, forsøker å komme vekk og nærmere samtidig._  
_ Han løper og løper._  
_ Han løper-_

_Han ser på ham uten å se ham._  
_ Han snur seg vekk når han løper mot ham._  
_ Han ser ham ikke._

_Bare han ville se ham. Bare han ville sette blikket sitt i ham, øynene, de samme øynene, han har de etter ham._  
_ Bare han ville snu seg etter ham. Bare han ville vende seg mot ham når han løper forbi ham._  
_ Bare han ville gripe etter ham. Bare han ville strekke ut hånden etter ham, stryke over huden hans, gripe hånden._  
_ Bare han ville-_

Det er fortsatt den samme drømmen, den som gjør at han ikke greier å puste. Drømmen som har vekket ham hver eneste natt i flere år, _draumen du bêr på_, men det skjer aldri noe vidunderlig, hjertet åpner seg aldri, ikke dørene heller. I stedet føles det som om berget lukker seg om ham hver eneste gang.

Først løper han, stopper ikke når han ikke har pust til mer, så det kjennes som han kveles, av luften som forsvinner, av mørket som legger seg som en sleip tyngde over ham. Han kjenner panikken når han ikke greier å dra luften inn, ikke greier å få den ut, halsen blir trang, han vrir seg for å komme seg bort, ut, vekk, inn, hit, dit, han vet ikke lenger hvor han skal eller hva som skjer.

Den myke stemmen bak seg. Armene om brystkassen, fingrene som stryker lett over ham, den varme pusten mot kinnet, duften av natteånde, svette, fortsatt det myke hintet av dusjsåpen, blomstereng, eple, orkide, han greier ikke helt sette ord på den lett gjenkjennelige lukten. Øynene som er skjult i mørket, de grønne øynene. Stemmen, ordene, “du er ikke alene”.

Et øyeblikk er han våken, et øyeblikk er han redd for å sovne, redd for det som kommer, redd for frykten, så sovner han likevel og våkner ikke før neste dag.

Idet han slår øynene opp kjenner han den friske luften fra vinduet treffe ansiktet. Kald høstluft, den sprø råheten som hører til årstiden, kulden som får ham til å hufse, som får huden til å reise seg i små knopper. Instinktivt drar han dynen opp over brystet og skuldrene og trekker den sammen rundt halsen mens han snur seg mot vinduet og ser ut på det flammende lønnetreet mot den knallblå himmelen.

Han skiller mellom tiden før og etter.

Før han traff henne, da han var alene.

Etter at han traff henne, han er fortsatt alene, men de er alene sammen, og en dag kanskje de bare vil være sammen. En dag vil de begge kanskje innse at de ikke er alene, at dette alene kan legges vekk, kastes på dynga, at de bare er sammen. Han vet ikke når, det kan skje i morgen, kanskje det aldri skjer. Kanskje får de en atombombe i hodet i ettermiddag, da vil det aldri skje.

Han husker hvordan det var før. Før han møtte henne, før han skjønte at han ikke trengte fikse alt alene, før noe klikket på plass i ham, i dem.

Faren hans ville til slutt ikke vite av ham. Han skuffet ham gang på gang. Han forsøkte å forme ham, forsøkte å presse ham inn i en form han aldri kunne passe inn i. Da faren skjønte det, ba han ham gå.

Før faren ba ham gå, tvang han ham til å bli. Han holdt ham inne i formen helt til det ikke gikk lenger, helt til han tøt ut på alle kantene og ikke kunne tvinges inn igjen, fikk ham til å føle seg som en taper, en verdiløs skapning, en klump som ikke en gang da passet inn i formen han hadde lagd til ham.

Han kunne aldri passe inn der. Ikke med sine skader, ondskapen, egoismen, den ødelagte sjelen, sårene, savnet.

Det føltes som en lettelse, å tyte ut av den formen. Endelig fri, endelig alene.

Drømmene begynte samme natt.

Egentlig hadde det vært der hele tiden, bare svakere. Han hadde alltid drømt om ham, forsøkt gjenskape han slik han ville ha ham i drømmen, forsøkt å skape ham i bildet av den ideelle far, gjenskape omsorgen han aldri fikk, skape kjærligheten, ømheten, omsorgen.

Han hadde et vagt minne om en varm hånd over kinnet, av stille ord som ble hvisket inn i øret hans. Han var ikke sikker på om de var en drøm eller om det virkelig hadde skjedd.

Etterhvert bleknet minnet, ble erstattet av følelsene fra drømmen, fra marerittet. Åndenøden, følelsen av å kveles, mørket, smerten, redselen, ensomheten, følelsen av å våkne alene, i den klamme sengen, lakenet tullet rundt beina, umulig å røre seg, følelsen av å gispe etter luft, av å forsøke å komme seg inn i verden igjen.

Det var som om verden var utenfor ham. Som om den eneste måten å ikke miste fotfestet på var å fortsette som faren ville, bare alene.

Så han har forsøkt å gjøre det likevel. Fortsatt med de samme tingene, de samme studiene, forsøkt passe inn i den samme formen som han ville ha ham i og som han visste han aldri ville passe inn i.

Men endelig fikk han plass likevel, krøket seg sammen med knærne bøyd opp mot magen og armene rundt seg selv, hodet så hardt presset ned mot brystkassen at det føltes som at han skulle dø hele tiden.

Han passet helt til formen sprakk. Helt til den gav etter og ikke holdt ham fast lenger. Helt til han falt og falt og ikke skjønte hvordan han skulle reise seg.

Av en eller annen grunn var det en hånd der den, utstrakt mot ham, den grep rundt ham, de slanke fingrene, smale, sterke, annerledes, de grep rundt ham og holdt. Holdt til knokene hvitnet. Holdt til svien ble nesten uutholdelig. Holdt til han ville hun skulle slippe. Holdt selv om han ville hun skulle slippe.

_Du har meg. Ikke steng meg ute, la meg slippe inn._

Hun blir slørete foran ham når han tenker på følelsen av hånden hennes. Den evige følelsen av hånden som holdt og holdt selv om han ville slippe. Armen hennes rundt ham, ansiktet mot halsen hans, pusten, tårene, hulkene, stemmen hennes som ikke ville slippe taket.

Han smiler mot henne. Blunker vekk det utydelige og strekker hånden frem for å legge den om ansiktet hennes. Tommelen stryker over det myke kinnet, kjeven hennes er hard under fingertuppene hans. Hun blunker, krummer leppene i et smil, før hun ser opp på ham og suger ham mot seg med blikket.

Leppene hennes åpner seg når hans egne nærmer seg, et tidels sekund senere kjenner han dem mot seg, myke, varme, den underlige smaken, han skulle ønske han kunne si det smakte jordbær, eple, noe enkelt og definerbart, slik som såpen. Men det er noe annet, noe han ikke kan sette ord på, komplekst, ukjent, likevel velkjent, så veldig henne.

Kanskje er det slik det er, farer det gjennom ham, kanskje er det slik det er å ikke være alene. Å kjenne det velkjente under fingertuppene, mot tungen, dra henne inn gjennom nesen, se henne når han lukker øynene, varmen fra henne under seg, et øyeblikk føles det som om han ikke er alene.

Kanskje er der slik det er. Kanskje trenger han ikke holde pusten for ikke å miste det. Kanskje han er klar for å ta i mot henne, hun for å ta imot ham. Kanskje blir denne dagen enda et skille, enda et etter, kanskje dette faktisk er en dag der de blir ett, som en klisje, som i en film. Kanskje de flyter sammen for så å aldri å drive fra hverandre igjen.

“Er du klar?” smiler hun, det myke smilet, blanke øyne, hånden som stryker over ham.  
“Jeg er klar, Noora.”

**2.**

“Halla! Hei!”  
Even hilser i alle retninger mens de går inn i den gamle låven som er dekorert som bryllupslokale. Han kjenner tydeligvis mange her, flere enn Isak trodde. Han trodde han kjente bruden, at han var invitert fordi han var en bekjent av henne. Men nå virker det som om dette kunne vært Evens eget bryllup.

Isak svelger klumpen i halsen. Det hjelper ikke, det kjennes ut som om den faller ned og etablerer seg i magen i stedet. Det svir bak øyelokkene. _Skjerp deg_, sier han til seg selv. _Ikke sipp som en drittunge, du er voksen._

Han ser ned i gulvet. Bordene er brede og solide, de går langs hele rommet, brutt opp av nye planker når de tar slutt, mørke gliper mellom dem, men likevel i en slags evighet. Han trekker pusten dypt, forsøker å feste seg til gulvet, det er noe trygt og forutsigbart over det, det er et gulv, minner om gulvet på loftet hjemme hos han selv, loftet der alle kassene er stablet, barndomsminner, bøker, kladdehefter, leker, Lego, klær, sekkevis med klær moren ikke vil kaste, ikke hans egne, ikke sine, ikke farens.

Det svimler for ham, kanskje gulvet likevel ikke greier bære vekten av ham, kanskje det er for svakt og vil knekke sammen under ham, eller sluke ham, lage et hull og suge ham ned til seg. Kanskje ville det være det beste, tenker han, han angrer på at han dro hit, angrer på at han ikke protesterte mer. Han hadde spurt om det ikke var for tidlig, om Even virkelig ville ha ham med, eller om han spurte bare for å være høflig fordi invitasjonen hadde sagt “med følge”. Men Even hadde strålt mot ham, øynene hadde glitret mot ham i sengen,selv i halvmørket hadde han sett dem, som mørke tjern som bare ville ha ham, selvfølgelig skulle Isak være med, hvis han ville da! Even ville ha ham med, og han var jo hjertelig velkommen, det var et uformelt bryllup, de var sånn, sa Even, ikke stive og formelle, de ville ha en vennefest, en fest like mye for vennene som for seg selv, det kom til å bli kjempefint. Og da greide ikke Isak si nei. Han hadde svelget protestene og tvilen og nikket, _okei, jeg blir med_.

Isak holder Even fast i hånden mens hans ser seg rundt i det lune rommet, en skarp kontrast til den kjølige høstkulden utenfor.

Det mørke panelet på veggene er dekorert med lyse, gjennomsiktige stoffer som henger i bølger fra taket. Bordene er plassert i den fremre delen av rommet, ett på tvers over rommet sammen med to andre som danner en hesteskoform. Det gnistrer i krystall og sølv på dem, på de hvite tallerkenene ligger tøyservietter knyttet i en rufsete knute med et rødrosa eple i midten. Epler er strødd langs midten av bordene. Den søte epleduften ligger tung i rommet.

Han hadde vært usikker på om han skulle dra hit helt til i morges. Han kjente ingen her, hadde han klaget. “Du kjenner jo meg”, hadde Even svart og kysset ham. Isak hadde smilt, Even hadde jo rett i det og Isak greide ikke argumentere i mot. “Dessuten kan vi jo være sammen hele dagen og kvelden”, hadde han lagt til, mens han plantet små kyss på halsen, fulgte pulsåren fra det myke punktet nedenfor øret nedover forbi strupehodet mens fingrene hans strøk langs kragebeinene og til slutt strammet huden mens han slikket seg langsomt videre nedover. “Og natten.”

Isak kjenner at skuldrene er harde og anspente, løftet inn mot nakken og opp mot ørene, han kommer til å få vondt i ryggen av dette. Han hater denne typen tilstelninger, mennesker han ikke kjenner, mennesker som er samlet på grunn av andre, ikke fordi de er interessert i hverandre. Han føler seg utenfor, vet aldri helt hvordan han skal oppføre seg eller hva han skal snakke om.

Evens hånd stryker ham lett over ryggen, på utsiden av den svarte dressjakken. Han skulle ønske den var nærmere huden. Som om han har lest tankene hans smyger Even hånden under jakken og stryker opp og ned over det glatte stoffet i skjorten, før fingrene hans stopper og nesten umerkelig hviler seg like under bukselinningen.

Isak snur seg mot Even og smiler mot ham, et skjevt smil, føles det som, han må beherske seg for ikke å glise, ansiktet holder på å sprekke opp i et altfor stort smil som ikke hører hjemme her.

“Går det bra?” Evens stemme er lav. Det er så vidt Isak hører ordene like før det lille pustet puffer seg mot leppene hans og sprer gnister i magen.  
Han nikker. Åpner munnen for å si noe, men han kjenner noe sitter fast i halsen, han må hoste før han sier noe, og han vil ikke det nå. Nesen hans glir langs Evens mens han nikker, han greier ikke holde igjen det skjeve smilet mer, uvilkårlig sprer det seg over ansiktet mens han lener seg mot Even.

“Hei! Du må være Isak!”  
En smilende mann står foran dem, mørke linjer rundt øynene, blanke lepper en antydning for røde, den grønne steinen i øret glitrer lyset fra kandelabrene på bordene.

Han tar forvirret den fremstrakte hånden og klemmer den, kjenner så vidt de lange fingrene rundt sin egen neve over den nervøse sitringen i kroppen, den som har vært der hele tiden, men som nesten eksploderer i styrke nå når han må hilse, presentere seg, prate, si spennende ting, han kommer til å feile, han aner ikke hva han skal si, munnen har låst seg, hodet har låst seg, han svelger for å forsøke å løse det opp.

Han kjenner bevegelsen ved siden av seg, det lette draget i den andre hånden, et plutselig pust i retning kinnet. “Isak, dette er Eskild. Vi bodde sammen før.”

Isak kjenner at kjeven strammer seg, det gnistrer i magen, ikke glitrende stjerneskudd, men et skudd som treffer ham så han blir kvalm. Det kjennes ut som han mister kontrollen over kroppen, kanskje han kommer til å ramle, og det passer jo perfekt her, mellom Even og den altfor pene mannen med det korte røde håret, den halvåpne linskjorten som henger rufsete løst over de trange mørke buksene som sikkert viser hver eneste kontur av rumpeballene, ikke som de litt for utvaskede grå buksene han selv har, de som henger behagelig ned fra hoftene og overlater så altfor mye til fantasien. Den mørkeblå skjorten han kjøpte på Dressmann tidligere i uken føles så enkel, for billig, han må motstå trangen til å dra i stoffet som kleber seg klamt til huden, halslinningen truer med å kvele ham selv om han av gammel vane lar den øverste knappen være åpen.

“Ja, herregud, det var tider altså! Even er jo en rotekopp av dimensjoner, fatter ikke at jeg og Linn holdt ut med ham, altså! Og Noora, herregud, hun må jo ha fått nervesammenbrudd av ham i skjul.” Ordene flommer affektert ut av Eskild, han snakker med hele kroppen mens han fortsatt holder i Isaks hånd.

“Okei?” Det føles som et hark.  
“Ja, gud, du må jo ha oppdaget det? Skitne sokker overalt, for ikke å snakke om underbuksene? Og alle prosjektene!” Han slipper hånden og tar seg til brystet mens han rister på hodet. “Herregud, kjærlighet gjør blind, Even.” Eskild ler høyt og bøyer seg mot Even og kysser kinnet hans. Even klemmer ham et sekund mens han smiler. “Eller kanskje han bare bryr seg mindre om uvesentligheter, Eskild”, flirer han.  
Eskild slår ut med armene. “Uvesentligheter? Herregud, vi kunne jo fått rotter og skabb og veggedyr og alt mulig!”  
“Skjeggkre, ikke glem det, Eskild.”

Han ser på Even med avsky i blikket. “Nå er du bare ekkel, Even!” mens han knekker i håndleddet og skyver hendene mot dem. Han rister på hodet og ser på Isak. “Jaja, nå ser du hva du har å stri med, Isak. Du får bare ringe om du trenger hjelp med ham. Du kan få bo hos oss, vi har alltid plass til noen som trenger det. Men du MÅ ta din del av trappevasken! Og bidra med shampoo og zalo, herregud, Even gjorde jo ikke det en gang, men William, han var fin der... Å gud, Even, har du sett William her eller?” Eskild snur seg rundt i rommet.

Even rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke sett ham ennå. Går det bra med ham?”  
“Strålende! Han er nervøs, da. Men han er SÅ kjekk i dag, jeg blir nesten litt sjalu, jeg. Men da tror jeg Noora hadde drept meg, altså.”  
Even ler. “Det tror jeg også, Eskild!”  
“Eller…” Han biter seg i underleppen og skakker på hodet. “Noora er jo pasifist, er hun ikke?” blunker han til Even.  
Even ler høyt og ser på Isak med glitrende øyne et øyeblikk mens han klemmer hånden han fortsatt holder, han har ikke sluppet taket, farer det gjennom Isak. “Jeg tror kanskje Noora hadde latt pasifismen fare i dag om du prøvde deg på William, altså.”  
“Pffft”, fnyser Eskild. “Jaja, jeg får holde meg på matta.”

“Men det ble skikkelig fint her inne, da.” Even nikker mot bordene bak dem. “Er det du og Vilde som har pyntet?”  
Eskild stråler opp igjen. “Ja, det er det! Vilde er skikkelig flink med blomster, jeg skulle jo ønske jeg var det, men jeg har for store fingre, tror jeg.” Han strekker dem ut foran seg og ser på dem. “Ser du, ringfingeren er lengre enn pekefingeren, du vet vel hva det betyr?” spør han. “Og husker du han Elias som jeg var sammen med? Han hadde virkelig stor tommel, og det kunne man kjenne, for å si det sånn! Men slike fingre er jo litt i veien når man skal ordne med blomster og slikt, jeg tror små jentehender er mer egnet til det, egentlig. Jeg får bruke talentet mitt på andre områder i stedet.” Blikket hans flakker over lokalet mens de snakker. “Men jeg må stikke nå, Even, jeg må sjekke at alt ser bra ut. Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak, vi snakkes senere! Tuddeluu!” Han farer avgårde mot bordene og begynner straks å rette på noen av tallerkenene ved den nærmeste bordenden og justerer plasseringen av eplene.

“Litt av en type”, mumler Isak.  
“Eskild er herlig!” ler Even.  
“Ok…” Isak kjenner klumpen vokse igjen. Den varme hånden til Even har fått ham til å glemme den en stund, den var nesten borte, helt til Even sa han var herlig, samtidig som øynene nesten forsvant i smilerynkene i ansiktet.

Med ett er Even alvorlig foran ham. Han kjenner hånden hans på kinnet sitt. “Du, Isak?” Evens øyne glitrer like ved ansiktet hans.  
“Ja?” Isak greier ikke helt møte blikket hans.  
“Se på meg, Isak.”

Oppgitt ser han på de blå øynene, de blå spettene med de gyldne ringen rundt pupillen, blått hav med flekker av rav.  
“Er du sjalu?”  
“Jeg er ikke sjalu!” protesterer Isak.  
“Sikker?”  
“Herregud, hvorfor skulle jeg være sjalu? Du er voksen, du har en fortid, at du har bodd sammen med Eskild er da ikke noen big deal!”  
Isak kjenner Even le mot seg. Det får kroppen til å riste og latteren treffer leppene hans i små, varme puff.  
“Isak. Vi bare bodde sammen. I kollektiv. Jeg har aldri vært sammen med Eskild.”  
“Nei-vel.” Ordene synker inn idet han stammer det ut av seg. Kinnene blir varme. “Jeg trodde ikke det, altså. Herregud.”  
Even skakker på hodet foran ham. “Hvorfor trodde du ikke det, forresten? Er han ikke kjekk?”  
“Kjekk? Nei…” Han rynker på pannen før han rister på hodet. “Nei, ass, han er ikke min type, altså.” Han smiler mot Even.  
“Hva er din type da?” spør Even med et smil.  
“Min type er ikke sånn homohomo, med mascara og øredobb og lipgloss. Altså, det gjør jo ikke noe at noen går sånn”, legger han fort til, “men jeg skjønner ærlig talt ikke hvorfor de gidder, kan de ikke bare være normale og ikke se helt gærne ut?”

Even har blitt alvorlig. Han ser seg rundt og trekker pusten. “Husk at mennesker er mennesker, og mennesker trenger mennesker, og Eskild er et av de aller snilleste og mest hjertegode menneskene jeg kjenner. Jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde vært her i det hele tatt om det ikke var for ham.” Han biter seg i underleppen og trekker pusten dypt. “Sorry, Isak. Jeg tror vi må snakke om det senere.” Han svelger tungt. “Men jeg synes ikke at det ytre er viktig. Ikke i det hele tatt. Om du er gutt eller jente eller noe annet, eller hvem du liker eller om du sitter i rullestol eller hopper rundt som en duracellkanin eller om du tror på Gud eller Allah eller naturvitenskap eller flygende spagettimonstre, det spiller ingen rolle. Ikke så lenge du er et godt menneske som er der for vennene dine.”

Isak sukker og forsøker svelge klumpen i halsen. “Det var ikke sånn ment”, sier han lavt og biter tennene sammen, han kan ikke begynne å gråte nå, ikke her, selv om han helst vil det, tenk at han kunne være så dum og si noe slikt til Even, Even har jo helt rett, det betyr ingenting. Og nå har han ødelagt det også.

Han kniper øynene igjen for å hindre svien bak øyelokkene i å sprenge seg frem. Han vil gå, han orker ikke være her lenger, han kommer bare til å ødelegge det.  
“Jeg tror det er best at jeg stikker”, mumler han ned mot føttene sine, han orker ikke møte skuffelsen i Evens blikk med sitt eget.

“Nei, du kan faen ikke gå nå! Du kan ikke bare gi deg og rømme, ikke nå!” Han griper rundt overarmen til Isak, ubehagelig hardt, men ikke vondt, ikke truende. “Se deg rundt!” insisterer han. “Gjør det! Se deg rundt!” Stemmen er bestemt.

Isak gjør som han sier, lar blikket gli over menneskene rundt dem, de har endt opp i et hjørne av rommet, så Isak har utsyn til de små gruppene som står smilende og prater, ler, gir bort små berøringer, klemmer og hilsninger.  
“Se på all denne kjærligheten!” sier Even. “Det er jo det største av alt. VI gjør feil, men vi må se forbi dem. Vi kan ikke dvele ved dem for alltid. Vi må leve her og nå, ellers får vi ikke gjort det. Vi kan få en atombombe i hodet, derfor må vi leve NÅ.”

I det samme hører de plinging på glass. Det er toastmasteren som vil ha dem til bords. Even stryker Isak nedover ryggen. “Kom, så finner vi plassene våre.” Han drar Isak mot bordet, før han snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Lurer på om vi er plassert ved siden av hverandre?” spør han ettertenksomt.

Med ett er pulsen oppe i hundreogtjue. Hjerteslagene dundrer i ørene, lyden overdøver alle andre lyder.

Han bråstopper. “Seriøst, Even? Sorry, jeg vet det er barnslig, men hvis jeg ikke får sitte ved siden av deg, så stikker jeg! Jeg fikser ikke dette, seriøst!” Han tviholder i Evens hånd og trekker ham i retning utgangen.

Even ler mot ham. “Jeg kødda, Isak. Selvfølgelig skal vi sitte ved siden av hverandre.” Han nikker mot langbordet der brudeparet er i ferd med å sette seg. “Vi skal sitte der, tror jeg.”

Isak rynker på pannen. Det er jo brudeparets bord. Han hadde sett for seg at de skulle sitte på et av sidebordene, kanskje ved enden, litt stille og rolig for seg selv, de kunne småpratet med de nærmeste, men ellers ikke bli lagt merke til.

“Jepp, her er det.” Even peker mot de brune barkebitene med hvite håndmalte bokstaver på. “Dette er eplebark, er det ikke?” spør Isak. “De har gått all-in på epletema, altså.”  
Even fniser. “Ja, Eskild insisterte på at alt måtte være epler. Tror de måtte argumentere for å overtale ham til at de kunne ha normale suppeskåler og kopper i stedet for å skjære ut epler.”  
“Argumentere?” spør Isak forvirret.  
“Ja, Noora sa vel noe om at de ikke kunne importere kjempeepler fra Sør-Amerika. Dessuten ville hun ikke kunne kaste mat for å få lager skåler.”  
“De kunne jo brukt eplekjøttet til syltetøy eller noe?”  
“Åh, ikke begynn du også”, flirer Even og trekker ham inntil seg for å kysse ham i nakken. “Sett deg nå.” Han trekker frem stolen for Isak med et lite bukk, og Isak setter seg. Nysgjerrig ser han på bordkortene. Det er utskårne biter av eplebark, et tykt stykke, grovt tilkuttet, rufsete kanter. “Isak Valtersen” står det på hans eget, malt med hvitt, en pen, jevn løkkeskrift, en liten sving opp på slutten av hvert ord. Nysgjerrig kaster han et blikk bort på Evens bordkort. Skriften er den samme, de tre ordene skrevet med elegante bokstaver. Han myser mot trestykket for å se hva som står under navnet hans, det er en linje til. “Forlover.” Han ser bort på Even. “Faen, er du forlover for William?”  
Even kikker på ham. “Ja?”

**3.**

“Kjære William. Kjære Noora. Takk for at jeg får stå her sammen med dere i dag. Takk.”

Han svelger og ser ned på Isak. Hånden hans har på sitt eget vis havnet på skulderen hans. Knokene hans er hvite, han håper det ikke gjør vondt for Isak, han vil ikke gjøre ham vondt, men han greier ikke å slippe. Fingrene krummer seg om skulderleddet. Isak løfter hånden sin og legger den om Evens. Han klemmer den forsiktig mens hans tegner små sirkler over håndryggen med fingertuppene, og ser opp på Even som for å si at det går bra, hele fremtoningen sier det, blikket, ansiktet, fingrene, hånden.

Even trekker pusten og ser ned på lappen han holder i den andre hånden. Han har notert stikkord, han er redd for å glemme noe, selv om han vet han kan si det senere. Likevel føles det viktig å si det nå i dag, fortelle det til alle, til Noora og William, til Isak, til Eskild og de andre som er her. Venner, mange av dem, andre vet han bare så vidt hvem er, men på en eller annen måte har de fått en slags felles vennekrets, han og William. “Hvem skulle trodd det”, tenker han, “omtrent like usannsynlig som Noora og William”. Han smiler ned mot Isak, Isak har han funnet på egen hånd, men på sett og vis på samme måte, gjennom eplene, gjennom plukkingen, aktiviteten, det som forener dem.

“Vi møttes for flere år siden, og det var et sånt møte som bare sa klikk. Omgivelsene var langt mindre koselige enn her.” Han ser seg rundt i det varme låverommet, øyne som glitrer i lyset fra stearinlysflammene, skyggene på veggene, han lurer på hva de skjuler, men det er ikke store skygger her, bare slike som forsvinner når man reiser seg.

Han trekker pusten og hopper i det. “Ja, for de som ikke vet det, vi møttes der hvor de samler de som det har klikka for. De som ikke vil leve lenger.”

Det blir stille i rommet. Skrapingen fra tallerkenene stopper helt opp, ingen småprater eller hvisker lenger.

Isak ser opp på ham med en mine Even ikke greier tolke, er det angst, sinne, skuffelse, han kan ikke se det. Øynene er så mørke, så blanke, så dype. Han skulle ønske de kunne si noe, men han vet han ikke kan det nå, ikke her, han holder tale, Isak hører på, alle hører på, han kan ikke stoppe nå.

Grepet rundt hånden hans strammes. Han ser ned på hånden på Isaks skulder, på hånden som holder om hans egen, fingrene som smyger seg rundt dem, som nesten umerkelig glir opp og ned langs lillefingeren. Isak har flyttet blikket til hendene, det er fiksert på håndbaken hans. Isak blunker, gang på gang, mens han strammer kjeven, svelger, holder fortsatt hånden.

Even kjenner noe vått renne ned langs nesen og tvinger blikket bort fra Isak, bort fra hånden, han holder tale, han må være her nå. “Men som vi ser så… tenkte vi at vi kanskje skulle prøve å leve likevel da”, sier han og trekker pusten inn i det som blir et snufs. Han greier å smile gjennom tårene som blinder ham, og ser mot brudeparet. “Og når jeg står her i dag og ser dere, Noora og William, så tror jeg vi alle kan være enig om at det nok var verdt å gi livet en sjanse til!”

William ser mot ham. Ansiktet er rødmusset, han gråt da han selv holdt tale og hulket høyt under Nooras. Nå holder han hånden foran munnen, men Even ser et smil i øynene, gjennom tårene som triller.

Han trekker pusten igjen. “Eller kanskje _hadde_ han klikka den dagen da han rakte ut hånden etter Noora, hans rake motsetning, og hun tok den, og ble der? Eller vent, da er det vel Noora det klikka for da?" De ler, det er en kjærkommen oppløsende latter, litt for høy, litt for lang, men velplassert, den ender i lav småprat og fnising rundt bordene, slik et bryllup skal være, tenker Even.

Han ser mot Noora og William igjen. Noora har lagt hånden sin på Williams skulder, han holder den der, de sitter likedan som ham selv og Isak, slår det ham, selv Nooras blikk er lettere å lese, hun er varm og støttende, hun vet jo alt dette fra før, har ikke fått det kastet på seg i en bryllupstale i et bryllup hun nesten er tvunget med i.

Nå er de her igjen, disse tankene, tankene om at han har fått Isak til å gjøre noe han ikke vil, at han har overtalt for mye, at han ikke greier å stoppe, for når Even ikke ser grensen og Isak ikke sier nei så betyr det jo at ingen av dem sier nei, at ingen av dem kan stoppe.

Han puster dypt inn, han må skjerpe seg, han må stå i dette nå, for William. For Noora. For Isak. For seg selv.

“Jeg vet Noora er uenig og mener jeg tar feil, men jeg mener altså at hun reddet William. Hadde det ikke vært for henne så hadde William i alle fall ikke vært _her_. Ikke her sammen med oss, ikke som daglig leder i egen bedrift, ikke som eplecider-entusiast i utkanten av Oslo. Det er ikke sikkert han hadde vært blåruss i London heller, det kan hende han hadde lyktes bedre enn som så, men jeg tror ikke han hadde greid seg SÅ bra uten Noora.” Noora smiler og dulter borti William når han sier det.

“Det var jo eplene som fikk dem sammen, mot alle odds, vil kanskje mange si. Epler kan forene, det er symbol for kjærlighet. Eplene ligger her foran oss i dag, som et symbol for dette paret, kanskje som et symbol for oss alle. Når vi tar med oss epler hjem herfra i kveld så kan vi se på det i morgen og minnes kjærligheten.” Han ser ned på Isak og møter blikket hans, smiler mot ham, smiler mer når Isak smiler tilbake.

Så fortsetter han talen sin. “Eplet er også symbol for kunnskap og visdom, og akkurat der er det vel at et av de store paradoksene dukker opp, nemlig syndefallet. Når Eva plukket frukt fra kunnskapens tre for å gi til Adam, forviser hun dem samtidig fra Edens hage, og etterkommerne hennes straffes med fødselssmerter og underkastelse. Det er vel to paradokser her. Det ene er at det aldri nevnes at det er et eple, men kanskje er det frykten for kjærligheten som har gjort at det i folketroen eller gjennom kirken har blitt til nettopp et eple? Det andre paradokset er nettopp dette med underkastelse. Å si til Noora at hun har underkastet seg William er vel det nærmeste du kan komme å få oppfylt et dødsønske, tror jeg…”

Nok en gang får han rommet til å fylles med latter. “I tillegg er eplet symbol for harmoni og fred, og heller ikke her traff det vel helt blink, tror jeg.” Han dukker smilende ned når Noora med et blunk griper etter et eple for å late som hun kaster det på ham.

Så blir han alvorlig igjen. “Det å gi noen en gave er å strekke ut en hånd. Et eple er en gave, og det Noora gjorde den gangen hun dro William med seg inn i eplebedriften er vel en av de største gavene et menneske kan gi, tror jeg. For Noora og William ble det en gave fylt av kjærlighet og relativ harmoni, og sannsynligvis - dette har jeg bare sjekket gjennom ganske tynne vegger på hytta - lidenskap og begjær.”

“Så nå vil jeg gjerne at vi utbringer en skål for brudeparet. For William som er en av mine beste venner, for Noora som er hans beste venn og som også passer på oss andre.” Han løfter det tykke glasset sitt fylt med eplecider opp mot lyset.  
Det klinker i de rustikke glassene, og rommet fylles av latter og summingen av stemmer igjen. Even setter seg tungt ned på stolen sin og lener seg tilbake. “Endelig ferdig”, mumler han og snur seg mot Isak. Lettelsen over å være ferdig med talen bobler i magen.

Isak klemmer hånden hans. “Kjempefin tale, Even.”  
“Synes du?”  
“Selvfølgelig! Skal du holde en slik tale for oss også?”  
Even hever øyenbrynene. “For oss?”

Med ett blir Isak rød i kinnene. “Eh. På... nyttårsaften eller noe?”  
“Så vi skal på anledning som krever tale da, mener du?” blunker han.  
“Du snakket om at Eskild pleier å ha fest”, mumler Isak og ser ned.  
“Så du vil dit altså?” Even kjenner at Isaks hånd har stivnet litt mellom hans egne fingre. “Eskild har ikke skremt deg unna?” flirer han.  
“Skremt meg, nei? Jeg er jo ikke lettskremt!”  
“Bra det da”, smiler Even tilbake. Så blir han alvorlig. “Men jeg har mye… greier, da”, mumler han.  
Isak fastner greper om hånden og lener seg mot ham. Han hviler pannen mot Evens panne, øynene kommer så nær, som to mørke brønner med blank overflate. “Alle har vel mye greier”, sier han. “Og det skremmer meg ikke”, hvisker han.  
Even kjenner det risler gjennom ham, myke bobler som langsomt finner veien gjennom ham og vokser sammen til noe større i magen, ikke en kjempeboble som vil sprekke, men noe fastere, noe som kjennes varig, ekte.

Leppene beveger seg uten at en lyd kommer ut over dem. Han smiler igjen, det latterlige smilet som brer seg, det som virker for stort, for malplassert, voksne menn skal ikke smile slik.  
“Hva sa du?” spør Isak. Den varme pusten hans kiler mot leppene.

Han trekker pusten.  
Han kan tie eller si det.  
Han kan bli på kanten eller hoppe.  
Han kan snu eller fortsette.  
Han kan våge eller vegre.  
Han kan gjøre det eller la være.

Han har et valg. Han åpner munnen. Han sier det. Igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere ville ha bryllup. Dere fikk bryllup.
> 
> Å, var det ikke Williams og Nooras bryllup dere ville ha? Okei. *trekke på skuldrene* (Men dere trodde vel ikke Even og Isak skulle gifte seg etter et par måneders bekjentskap?)
> 
> William fyller meg med undring. Jeg vil ikke ha en egen sesong med ham, ikke når det finnes andre jeg heller ville sett der, men jeg har mange spørsmål knyttet til ham. Det vi får vite av forhistorien hans gir flere nye spørsmål enn svar, og jeg synes absolutt han er en interessant karakter.  
Hans "tvilling" i Druck, Alexander Hardenberg, er enda mer spennende. Kanskje føles det slik primært fordi vi får vite mer om ham der? Han trer tydeligere frem som en selvstendig person med egne følelser, ikke en karakter som kun er med for å bære Nooras rolle, som jeg kanskje føler at William ble.
> 
> "Min" William er nok en blanding av disse to, det er William jeg skriver om, men med trekk og forhistorie fra Alex. Men det er på ingen måte nødvendig å vite noe som helst om Alex for å lese dette kapittelet, jeg føler at Alex er en mer utdypet versjon av William, det er samme karakter ellers.
> 
> Man kan åpenbart like BÅDE Evak og William :)
> 
> (Dersom noen fortsatt er i tvil: første del av dette kapittelet er ikke Even eller Isak POV...)
> 
> I del 2 og 3 så er Isak Isak og Even Even, og får forhåpentligvis både god nok og riktig plass her. Jeg har nok selv litt av Isaks pigger når det gjelder det å gå i bryllup til noen jeg ikke kjenner kjempegodt... :)
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til Ane Rikke for korrektur og tilbakemeldinger. Det ville definitivt ikke vært like bra uten deg. Tusen takk igjen ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
